one_piece_the_golden_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Lotte
Lotte is a female noble from an unknown kingdom in East Blue. Personality Characterized by her sheltered and innocent nature, Lotte is notably less travelled than the rest of the crew. Having seen very little of the world, she is easily excitable and has a short attention span, often jumping from one thing to the next without warning. Her life as a noble causes her to behave or think in eccentric ways at times, but she generally has the best intentions at heart. She also tends to carry herself in a dignified and mannerly fashion, and expects others to treat her with respect in return unless she has pardoned them from the duty of those underneath her social class. Thanks to both her innocence and her past as a noblewoman, she can also be surprisingly mature at times-- and often oversimplifies complicated feelings due to her being unable to empathize with others well. At times, Lotte can also be surprisingly selfish, as she often feels entitled to things in ways that other people may not feel the same. As she remains on board with the rest of the crew however, her sense of responsibility has increased slightly, and while having fun is still one of her first priorities, she doesn't want to let anyone doubt her place on the ship. History Born into a mid-level noble family situated in East Blue, Lotte's father doted on his beloved daughter in a reasoned way unlike others of his rank. Though his own morals were slightly backwards from living so many years amongst selfish and unreasonable people, he'd had the opportunity to see a small part of the world once before on a vacation to a neighboring Kingdom. He shared these short adventures with his daughter in the form of tall tales, and though he'd only meant to teach her lessons such as the importance of empathy and love, he unintentionally ignited in her a desire to see the world. Her pleas were taken with a grain of salt, chalked up to being 'a phase', and Lotte was set to the usual noble girl's grind: Etiquette, singing, instruments, dance, fashion, and other classes befitting of a lady. After a huge uproar at pirates kidnapping another nobleman's child, her father shelled out a huge share of his fortune to purchase the Tori Tori no Mi, feeding it to his daughter to prevent her from ever being harmed by kidnappers or other malicious forces in the world- and to discourage her dreams of going out to see the world after she became wholly unable to swim. However, he forbade her from using these powers in front of others- lest she be branded a freak and a less appealing potential bride. As she grew older, Lotte quickly became one of the more popular young girls amongst the parents of eligible noble boys, with her talent for music, polite personality, and the stupid airheadedness that was valued in all women of high standing so that they would not question their husbands. If not for Lotte's undeterred determination to go see the world, she would have been the dictionary definition of a nobleman's trophy wife. But this determination soon culminated into rebellion, and she began to steal away into less prosperous parts of the city. Here she learned things she had never known before, like the fact that normal people paid for the things they took in stores with money because they didn't have a steward to follow them around. That sometimes, people only took baths once a week instead of every day. That sometimes, people didn't have anything to eat for a whole day, rather than whenever and wherever they pleased. As she grew more and more proficient at escaping her father's radar, she was one day presented with the opportunity to leave her Kingdom- in the mess and frenzy over the announcement of Sivers' execution, she could easily hop onto one of the boats heading towards Logue Town unnoticed. Curious to see what had the whole city in a tizzy, she soon found herself in Logue Town, and witnessed the execution firsthand. However, out of all the boats, a girl without much common sense such as herself had no hope of finding the right boat back to her Kingdom without drawing attention to herself.... After the execution, she wandered the town for a number of days before a chance encounter with Hayden Vance. Forgetting to pay for their meal, she inadvertently caused them both to be chased by marines, and in their attempt to escape they ended up on the Grand Justice. '' Relationships Family Father Lotte was highly influenced by her Fathers' stories of his "adventures" in East Blue, which inspired her to seek adventure as well. He appears to be kinder than most nobles, but only marginally so, and still holds true to many of the selfish and backwards values of most nobles. The Crew Hayden Vance After stealing his meal and then landing them both in trouble with the marines, Lotte spent most of the first part of their voyage tagging along with him, or dragging him along with her antics. However, as time has passed, she's become more independent from him and sees him more as a friend than a bodyguard. Following him is what has resulted in her being on the ''Grand Justice to begin with, and he still remains as the crewmember that Lotte trusts and relies on the most. Bridges L. Skellen Referring to the gloomy man as "Mr. Doctor", she doesn't seem to acknowledge that he has a name otherwise despite his repeated insistences. Though their initial interactions were minimal, and she thought of him as an intelligent brute, their battle against terrain and pirates up Duke Island's mountains gave her a better impression of him and his trustworthiness. She has faith that he's a good person even if he pretends that he isn't. Tristan D. Kuzo Despite him being their Captain, Lotte sees him as not much more than a funny old man who is sometimes there and usually isn't. Her interactions with him are minimal, and she doesn't have any particular loyalties to him. She does however, follow his orders without complaint when they're given, and thinks he's a hilariously terrible singer. Wright D. Morgan Perhaps the crew member she likes the least, Lotte has had almost no interaction with him and has an impression of him being a rather arrogant man who likes to solve his problems with his powers rather than with his brain. She also thinks him as rather untrustworthy, after he elected to side with a stranger (Avril) over an original crewmate (Skellen). Bass While they have yet to interact, Bass is a presence that Lotte chooses to ignore more often than not. She has yet to exchange a single word with him, and intends to keep it that way. As her initial curiousity of him has worn off, she now sees him as little more than a beast, or a very uncute pet. Avril Meads As the only other girl on board, Lotte is friendly to Avril regardless of her wary feelings towards her. Despite having diffused the fight on Duke Island over Avril joining their crew, Lotte sided with Skellen, trusting his opinion of her character over Morgan's. She views Avril as more of a guest on the ship than as a real nakama, which is why she ignores her less than favorable opinion of the girl. Abilities and Powers Lotte has yet to exhibit any ability or power beyond her status as a noble. Goal/Dream Lotte's dream is not quite well-formed as of yet, as she simply has a desire to travel and see the world. She also aims to escape from her ultimate fate as a noblewoman to marry a man of her parents' choosing, but is less interested in this goal as she is in the former. Quirks Having been kept indoors and around the richest districts of her city her whole life, she has 0 common sense. She's gullible, easily swindled, and has a tendency to do things in extremely backwards and inefficient/wasteful ways. She'll also often walk away from vendors without paying, forgetting that there isn't someone behind her to do it for her now that she's not constantly being attended to... Category:Female Category:Human